


Sorrow is sunshine

by milkywaywide



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaywide/pseuds/milkywaywide
Summary: It was all because of a stupid cat.





	

Mashiro was crying and sad and Kensei never really knew how to handle that even after all these years and the whole being-betrayed-getting-kicked-out-losing-everything fiasco. I mean, it wasn't a tantrum. Tantrums he could handle; all he had to do was scream louder and she'd stop eventually. But _crying_ and _sadness_ were very unlike her and also made him feel so sorry for her and sorry was definitely something he didn't want to associate with her.

It was all because of a stupid cat. Cats didn't live as long as people did and definitely didn't live as long as shinigami did. So the stupid cat's 20 years life span went by so quickly she hardly even noticed. She probably stopped counting the years somewhere along the way or never did it to begin with, as it is easy to forget about that kind of thing when you don't have to worry about it.

She was curled up in a corner of her room, knees to her chest, so tiny and crying such a little cry it even felt out of character. He felt his heart shrink just a little to this sight and tried to cheer her up or at least get her to get her ass dressed (she was still in her pajamas) and to work. He tried saying some things but that clearly didn't work considering she didn't even bother looking up at him.

So he just sat next to her and figured waiting sometimes is the only way to go. When she did look at him, he instantly wished she hadn't. She was looking so sad he didn't recognize the look in her eyes. It broke his goddamn heart.

So much so he felt like maybe she needed some sort of _physical_ comfort. Not the kind Lisa would have suggested though she _was_ miserable and vulnerable so she probably wouldn't reject him (not that he'd ever do that. Or that he'd thought of her like that. Cause he didn't. Ever think about her that way. _Clearly_. Obviously. Green hair was not his type. _Definitely_ ).

And so he put his arm around her and rubbed her arm probably a bit too harshly but whatever. Then she just threw her arms around his neck so goddamn tight and he could feel her boobs against his chest and her shoulder pretty much to his chin and her neck was so _close_ to his lips, her hair all over his face and she smelled so nice he felt something in his belly and his face (and maybe other parts of him as well) warming up though, to his credit, he did try to ignore it.

After all, he'd never thought of her that way and green hair was _not_ his type.

She then cried on his shoulder and sobbed and her lips sometimes brushed his neck and it made him very nervous but he didn't want to break this up (whatever it was). He let her cuddle him until she was feeling better and maybe it took a really long time even though it didn't really feel like it (as previously mentioned, they are not great at _time_ ).

In the end, she pulled away from him, looked at him with her face all swollen and red and awkward (he tried not to notice how full her lips looked), thanked him for the time, said he was the best captain one could ever have, then noted he'd gotten her on his lap, the pervert, and went back to being her almost normal self.

It confused the living shit out of him, but he figured he'd much rather her being confusing than being sad.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I don't think I'll ever not be awkward with titles - and I really like my Wilco. Well, I do what I can. I also can't help thinking that Hisagi is probably very confused in the office wondering if those two are humping somewhere and sulking for not having been invited. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
